<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TINSWORTH DRABBLES by callingallspirits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584930">TINSWORTH DRABBLES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallspirits/pseuds/callingallspirits'>callingallspirits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Ricky can be a witch and i like that concept, Shane and Ryan mentioned in passing ig, Touch-Starved, but like not too much spice, criminal Tinsley, some spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallspirits/pseuds/callingallspirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and small stories on Tinsworth, because I love them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Goldsworth &amp; C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU where Tinsley is a Fairy and Ricky is a vampire, idk what else to tell ya.<br/>(also, i love gowns on men so sue me if you dont)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tinsley kept walking between the multiple trees, he was following a harp sound, well knowing it was the ‘Mother’ fairy in the forest, the one who took care of literally everything if the placed fairies didn’t do their jobs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was wearing the ceremony gown, beautifully puffy, leaving his shoulders and shoulder blades out in the open for his wings to stay gently on his back without having to hide them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Between all the fairies, he noticed Ricky in a gown himself, he beamed to him, happy that he was blending in just fine with the other fairies (well, he did have to lie that he was a Moon Fairy from more of the city side) but he was there. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tinsley had to walk slowly, showing his feet as he took very delicate steps, he had to show how he walked and how the little flowers in his step made him worthy of his title.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His wings gleamed, his hair was finally looking tamed down and brushed, his eyes beaming with light.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He slowly kneeled in front of the Mother, she took a look at him through and through. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Every fairy had to go through this after all, he was just a little of a late bloomer, he recently had completed the task given to him of growing every flower in his garden (most fairies still believe that was way too hard to do, and specifically for Tinsley who had one of the worst soils, but they couldn’t talk about it).</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Carling Clydius Tinsley, do you have a name picked for yourself, dear?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tinsley looked up and he nodded, Ricky took notes on how everything quieted down.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I want my name to be Charles Clyde Tinsley.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mother nodded and raised a hand above him, then spoke in a foreign tongue to Ricky, but it did sound like harps, and when Tinsley spoke back he sounded softly, his were violins, but they were understandable to the vampire. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Charles finished saying his bit, the crowd erupted into cheers, Ricky included, and he felt enlightened.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Charles looked over at him and quickly went to leap into his arms, Ricky brought his hands to Tinsley’s lower back, which wasn’t that hard since the fairy was clearly taller than him, but he sometimes felt so little, just so flower-y and delicate.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I DID IT! I DID IT!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He beamed, and Ricky placed a soft kiss on the corner of Tinsley’s mouth, the other letting out a giggle.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This was just plain adorable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I swear I love them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imagine thinking you're gonna get k worded but it's just your boyfriend trying to be hot but he just scares you, I wouldn't do that but y'know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tinsley was clearly not having a good time, he noticed the window was once again open and then suddenly he heard footsteps around the house.<span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>That shouldn’t be happening.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He quickly went and hid in a closet. A palm over his mouth so the other person wouldn’t hear him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Hey! Charlie, I know you’re here, I left your shoes by the door, silly.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He mentally facepalmed, but he stayed quiet.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I’m pretty sure you’ve entered your room, let’s check under your bed.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The eerie voice was close, he didn’t know what to do, if to run out and scream bloody murder or was this the official end, he would get murked and the ghost hunter next door would have new content to film from.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>A sigh came from the other side of the door, and he quickly braced himself, he wanted to shrink, just curl up on the closet door and-</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Wait, babe, oh no-”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The soft voice came, it was Ricky and Tinsley just stared at him wide eyed- Was that blood on his shirt?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Ricky slowly entered the closet and closed the door. He smirked as he saw Tinsley try to push himself against the wall closest to the door, but Ricky just pinned him there in place.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tinsley must have blushed, because Ricky let out a soft chuckle.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I’m tired of playing cat and mouse, dear, you’re a very astute mouse at that. You hide very well, shame you’re here now.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Ricky got closer to TInsley’s body, he couldn’t loom over him, but he was intimidating enough not to have to do that. He reached softly for TInsley’s hand and pulled it away from his mouth, he looked at his eyes then at his lips for a soft moment.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>They looked so delicate, so fragile.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He was basically holding a fragile sunflower in his hand. Which was quite funny, since sunflowers can survive any shitstorm and more-</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I need a yes from you before I do this, can I kiss you?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>And Tinsley still doesn’t know how he accepted, he let out a soft ‘yeah’ and nodded, and Ricky was suddenly all up in his space, pushing TInsley’s shoulders down and making him extend his legs slightly so they were face to face, Ricky held him by his lapels as the detective softly started to accept the kiss and kiss back.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He decided to ease the other man’s legs and he took Tinsley’s thighs quickly, he pressed the other a little bit more into the wall and he let out a soft gasp, he quickly put his hands on Ricky’s shoulders to steady himself and-</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Ricky pulled away with a smirk on his lips:</span><span><br/></span><span>“Didn’t think you’d want to be here with me of all people, and I certainly didn’t assume you’d be so willing.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tinsley just stared at him, still flush from the kiss, still held up by Ricky, and with a quick motion: he quickly settled himself back on his feet and kissed Ricky, bending over and cupping the man’s face, and the criminal didn’t expect that at all. He was very surprised, but he didn’t complain, he kissed back as well entangling his fingers in the other’s hair.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>As they pulled away he had his eyes closed and slowly he opened his eyes to take Tinsley in:</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Next I’m kissing all the freckles on your stupid face, the newspapers don’t capture them”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>And they laid on the bed, Ricky on top of Tinsley, framing the other’s head as he would lean in and kiss at his cheeks and nose.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THEY'RE PINING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i might elaborate this into an actual fic who knows</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tinsley wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary, he just decided to employ a turtleneck into his wardrobe once winter started, however his coworkers were looking at him as if he just had murder in front of them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He kept checking if he just had something on his neck but no, it was just his sweater and once Holly looked at him confused he sighed exasperated:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it? Do I have something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No no… It’s just… A sudden change of wardrobe?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Tinsley was about to reply he realized- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know why,” He suddenly raised his voice: “If wearing a turtleneck will make you assume that I have hickeys, I will be forced to give back 5 of the new sweaters I bought online. Besides, my sex life is none of your business!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He said, he grabbed his mug and headed out to the break room:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t bother me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He murmured. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In that break room he found a man cleaning the coffee machine, and as he approached he noticed he might have seen him somewhere…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir? Are you done, or should I reach for the kettle-?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man looked up for a second and as he was about to say something, he decided to fake a cough: “I think you should prepare a kettle, I still need to wash the filter and whatnot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The detective sighed, but obliged, he opened the cabinet and then noticed how the kettle was on the top of the cabinet: it was even too tall for him to reach without being on his toes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘The fact that I buy the kettle and then have the nerve to do this’ he thought, but oh well, he reached for it on his tip toes and then-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Two pats on his butt, not too hard but also not too soft. He felt them, he blushed and quickly returned to his normal standing position and-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course it is, sweetheart, I wanted to see how my favourite detective is doing. Not my fault you have a cute butt and you decide to flaunt it around while grabbing stuff, should’ve stayed in that waaaaay too long trench coat.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley had a small blush creeping up on his cheeks and nose, he was clearly startled, even more so that he was being approached by Ricky Goldsworth of all people and at his workplace.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the fuck-...”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not fucking you here, sweetheart-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I absolutely despise you, I absolutely hate how you come in here and then try to get me distracted, not happening, Goldsworth.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley then reached for the kettle once more, grabbed it with a bit of difficulty and stepped to the sink to fill it with water to boil it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You must drink a lot of coffee, hm?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley gave him a short glance and he reached for the coffee powder: it wasn’t as good as the beans themselves, but it had to do. He slowly made himself a cup as Ricky watched.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley’s eyes looked as tired as ever, however a soft blush still upon his cheeks, his pointy nose looking sculpted in the fluorescent lights, and his lips looking as soft as ever.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky shook his head, and quickly looked away, what was he thinking? He can’t analyze the detective! He’ll only end up with good guy through and through and he’ll only find good things about this man and he’ll have a big crush and-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“-ink I have hickeys.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley finished, and RIcky’s eyes widened and he looked at the detective.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wh-what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Were you even listening? I said that since I’m wearing a turtleneck, my coworkers think I have hickeys.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky hummed, and then he smirked, eyeing Tinsley’s profile as he poured the steaming (but not boiling) water into his cup:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I can fix that, buttercup.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley stopped in his tracks, another more prominent blush lay across TInsley’s cheeks. “You can’t say that! I’m at work, and I don’t even like you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky decided to just smile and nod along, and TInsley excused himself with a huff and went away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘WHY DID I EVEN SAY THAT, HOLY FUCK.’ Ricky screamed at himself, and he just went away through the backdoor as if nothing happened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley found another turtleneck on his doorstep, a pale yellow one but as he tried it on- It was clearly a cropped fit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sighed knowing from who it was and it went into the pile: ‘if anyone comes by, hide this’ (that mainly consisted of Ricky’s ‘gifts’).</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IT'S LITERALLY SOFTNESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sorry to ask uh.. I forgot to take- like a light... cover-up? I only have a trenchcoat, so if you could-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ricky nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I might have something for you actually, I have a hoodie that's a bit too big for me, so it might fit you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley returned a shy smile, rubbing at his arms. "Thank you" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ricky got up, and quickly headed out to his room. He specifically bought a hoodie he was going to share with Tinsley, it was a mustard yellow hoodie which had ‘golden’ in neat handwriting written in white on the front. When he saw it at the store he immediately thought of the detective, grinning as he tried to pick the one that would probably look good on Tinsley: it had to be kind of long and if possible, the sleeves should reach the ‘top/bottom’ of his palm (Ricky noticed that most of the hoodies he stole, when Tinsley actually wore them he would pull them down and try to have slight sweater paws, which the criminal thought was adorable). He picked one of the biggest ones, just to be sure, and when he went to try it on, as expected, it looked like a giant’s piece of clothing, he nodded to himself and headed towards the cashier to buy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he rummaged through his closet to find it, and when he did, he let a triumphant noise, getting up and going back to the couch, were Tinsley clearly was slightly dozing off, curled into a ball on one end of the couch. Ricky suppressed a smile and he smiled to himself, approaching Tinsley and shaking him slightly on the shoulder:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, Tinman, got the hoodie.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley hummed, and then slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at one of them slightly. Ricky could feel himself blush, being in the presence of Tinsley made him blush quite a lot, to be honest, but it was moments like these that he cherished the most. Tinsley was in his apartment and he trusted Ricky enough that he would let himself drift off from time to time. It was domestic and intimate in the most non-sexual way. He appreciated that a lot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He handed the hoodie over, and Tinsley muttered a soft ‘thank you’ and soon he was putting it on, and he got up to adjust it but then- Ricky giggled and suddenly realized something.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It dwarfs TInsley’s shoulders, it reaches his mid thigh and his entire arms are covered, too much fabric everywhere but he looks extremely cozy. He looked young and ready to escape the world in his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You look cute.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s so big- How did you even-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was confused but as he was about to ask the question, Ricky was grabbing him close by the strings and pulling him into a kiss, and as Tinsley relaxed: Ricky made them sit against the couch, still making sure Tinsley was comfortable and slowly Ricky pulled away from the kiss, the other still having his eyes closed and lips slightly red. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky could look at him for ages like that, and when he thought that Tinsley was just going to put his legs in Ricky’s lap and plausibly cuddle: the detective quickly reached his hands towards the criminal’s face, cupping it and bringing it into another kiss. Still as soft and gentle as ever, maybe even warmer, Tinsley soon was climbing all up into Ricky’s space and he was bringing Ricky against his chest and and and-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley lay down on the couch completely, Ricky on top of him and they pulled apart, softly looking at each other.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“‘m very thankful, thank you Ricky. Thank you…” He smiled, closing his eyes, clearly drifting to sleep.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky smiled back, trying to take Tinsley in the hoodie in, he was so cute and scrawny, he kissed Tinsley’s forehead and he got up, and as he did, a song came on the TV (Ricky assumed that Tinsley had accidentally stuffed a song into the ‘Cartoon Comfort movies’ playlist) but as the song played on he recognized it:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet creature, sweet creature</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wherever I go, you bring me home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet creature, sweet creature</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I run out of road, you bring me home”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky just smiled and huffed out a short laugh, this dork.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i like to make u cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW DEATH </p><p>Gimme Love by Joji but it's just soft until it isn't</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ricky started his project around two years ago, he’d record Tinsley doing the most mundane of tasks and sometimes even take pictures, even their road trips were much more fun with the little camera he recorded with hanging around his neck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There were videos of Tinsley sleeping at his desk and then a small recording of Ricky in the plane, showing how he can pick Tinsley up and the detective startling himself awake.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There were pictures of Tinsley without a shirt, just in a swimsuit laying by the beach and the next picture was him in a red sweater with a small ‘all my gold’s worth’ embroidered on it, a big smile on his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Videos that were also recorded by Tinsley with Ricky cooking something, and then videos of RIcky jumping into a pool and a small yelp from the other side of the camera.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Many pictures of Christmases, full of presents and some full of Tinsley’s and Ricky’s grins, Halloween pictures where they matched costumes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Videos recorded from afar by Fran and Holly of them just being a cute couple, Tinsley trying to lift Ricky up bridal style, and when doing so earning a kiss. Videos of Tinsley laying in a garden surrounded by sunflowers: next pictures of Ricky sitting down between roses.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky still wonders how they explored so much, how Tinsley look worked to the bone in the first videos and pictures he took, and way too thin, meanwhile in the most recent ones he had rosy tinted cheeks with more freckles than ever.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky admired how the detective held the ‘golden’ hoodie close, and how he wore it with pride, doing a runway for one of the videos in Holly’s most out of his comfort zone clothing, and they all kept giggling.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So many videos of Tinsley just writing, so many videos of him writing something and so many pictures of just him against a random background looking like a confused puppy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And Ricky didn’t notice himself at first, but he also saw many pictures of himself, scrubbing away at the dirty bathtub, or gardening the flowers in the backyard and not to mention… How there were still so many pictures of Ricky just being shirtless under the sun, file names changed to: ‘my lovely’.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He would cry, and as he arranged the video to the song ‘Gimme Love’ by Joji he just smiled to himself, Tinsley will love this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> And the video played:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A Tinsley from two years at his desk drinking coffee tiredly, and soon, the Tinsley looked like he was changing appearance and the day and the background around him aged. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Next shot was Tinsley sitting down in an airport, next to him a case and above him a sign that simply had ‘Rome’ written over it. Then, Tinsley looked at the camera and smiled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rome was beautiful, and then it panned over to both Ricky and Tinsley hugging each other, Tinsley leaning in for a kiss but Ricky pulling away. And next pictures were of Sicily, and there was Ricky’s Grandma hugging Tinsley.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shot of Ricky crying, and next is Tinsley talking in italian, although with a few struggles he was communicating with his cousins and whatnot, and they liked him! Or they were just charmed by the tall man.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Millions of lanterns in the sky and Tinsley struggling to let go of his one, Ricky saying something in italian to someone and running up to Tinsley to help him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Them dancing. Them swimming. Them. Them. Them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Them in Paris, Tinsley in a bathtub, off key singing panning towards a bathroom door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Them dressed as a couple of Brides, next shot of Tinsley doubling over and leaning on Ricky laughing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Next picture was them in tuxedos, Tinsley looking jittery meanwhile Ricky held him close by the waist, behind them the Opera of Paris.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Final pictures were just domestic, and that made the entire crew smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley started crying at the last picture, and suddenly there was a video fully in black but it was clear it was recorded with the same camera, Ricky’s whispering voice was heard: “Hey, I’d like to marry you someday, y’know? I love ya, Tinman.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a non committal noise and shuffling: “Rick, you’re being too loud, I want to sleep. I love you too, sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Ricky, enthusiastic with the video, took his computer and ran to his car, driving to Tinsley, happily laughing at the his little project.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When he arrived, he grabbed the laptop and ran to Tinsley, and once he saw the familiar headstone, he sniffled and went to sit next to it, angling the video for Tinsley’s headstone to see.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, Tinsley! I finally finished what I wanted to show you all this time, sorry you had to wait so much-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He played the video, the song softly playing through the graveyard. Tinsley’s headstone still in its place. The picture of a smiling Tinsley on it, the date of his birth and the date of his death, which wasn’t that long ago. Ricky still ached. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>How life was so short for a detective, isn’t it? Especially if he’s dating an ex-hitman.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wishes he didn’t endanger everyone he loved like that, because now Tinsley was six feet under with a pierced heart and no declaration of eternal love.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky wishes it had been him, and as the video ended, he just was curled against the headstone. The quote that Tinsley picked for his headstone still haunting him:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Honorary Golden Boy picked by the Actual Golden Boy” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wishes he hadn’t had to see it so soon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Ricky whispered, to everything and nothing at the same time. He still sobbed, he grabbed at the stone and he just wanted to disappear under those six feet and hug Tinsley close and tell him he’s sorry, that he’ll fix it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wishes that his last words hadn’t been an actual “Goodbye!” and instead just a “See you in a bit!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wishes Tinsley’s last words wouldn’t haunt him for the rest of his life: “Hey, Rick? Can you get us some purple orchids? I love those.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s almost as if he knew he was going down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky wiped at his eyes, his eyelids growing heavy. “You’re an asshole, you’re absolutely the worst. I hate you.” He declared, “how dare you not let me tell you I want to marry you? How do you just ignore it? I wanted to have our happy ending.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked at the candles that were soon going to burn out at Tinsley’s grave: “And… I just… Ruined it by not protecting you. I just-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He took a deep breath:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I would love to tell you one last time I love you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The breeze swept by, and Ricky huddled himself closer. “God, I love you, Charles Clyde Tinsley. I love you, Golden boy. I love you. I love you, you asshole. I absolutely would die for you, you dick.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He started crying again, but the breeze swept by.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As he left, he bought some purple orchids to put them on the grave and he simply said what he wanted: “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The breeze swept by, the candles going out, Ricky leaving and leaving a shadowy figure to simply stare at the leaving man, rain started to fall and: “I love you too.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It got swept by the breeze and dissolved by the rain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. OK I LIED HERE'S YOUR SHIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gimme Love by Joji and it's soft, until it's softer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ricky started his project around two years ago, he’d record Tinsley doing the most mundane of tasks and sometimes even take pictures, even their road trips were much more fun with the little camera he recorded with hanging around his neck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There were videos of Tinsley sleeping at his desk and then a small recording of Ricky in the plane, showing how he can pick Tinsley up and the detective startling himself awake.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There were pictures of Tinsley without a shirt, just in a swimsuit laying by the beach and the next picture was him in a red sweater with a small ‘all my gold’s worth’ embroidered on it, a big smile on his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Videos that were also recorded by Tinsley with Ricky cooking something, and then videos of RIcky jumping into a pool and a small yelp from the other side of the camera.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Many pictures of Christmases, full of presents and some full of Tinsley’s and Ricky’s grins, Halloween pictures where they matched costumes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Videos recorded from afar by Fran and Holly of them just being a cute couple, Tinsley trying to lift Ricky up bridal style, and when doing so earning a kiss. Videos of Tinsley laying in a garden surrounded by sunflowers: next pictures of Ricky sitting down between roses.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky still wonders how they explored so much, how Tinsley look worked to the bone in the first videos and pictures he took, and way too thin, meanwhile in the most recent ones he had rosy tinted cheeks with more freckles than ever.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky admired how the detective held the ‘golden’ hoodie close, and how he wore it with pride, doing a runway for one of the videos in Holly’s most out of his comfort zone clothing, and they all kept giggling.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So many videos of Tinsley just writing, so many videos of him writing something and so many pictures of just him against a random background looking like a confused puppy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And Ricky didn’t notice himself at first, but he also saw many pictures of himself, scrubbing away at the dirty bathtub, or gardening the flowers in the backyard and not to mention… How there were still so many pictures of Ricky just being shirtless under the sun, file names changed to: ‘my lovely’.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He would cry, and as he arranged the video to the song ‘Gimme Love’ by Joji he just smiled to himself, TInsley will love this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They planned a date on their anniversary, and Ricky decided that his part was going first and TInsley couldn’t argue, and he didn’t even try.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He complied when Ricky asked him to put a blindfold on in the car and the criminal was touched on how his partner trusted him. He smiled and kissed Tinsley’s forehead, which earned a short laugh from the man with a short remark:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You taking advantage of my sitting position?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Which earned a small humming noise from Ricky, and they drove to the beach, during the car ride he took one last picture of Tinsley just sitting on the passenger seat of the car and sent it to Fran to add it to the last second of the video. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As they arrived the radio layed Fly Me to the Moon and Tinsley swayed to it, and slowly they went out, a big white screen on the beach and a small projector, Holly and Fran at one side making sure the screen holds itself meanwhile Banjo was ready to play the video. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright sweetheart, take the blindfold off-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley did so and looked around confused and Ricky giggled, pointing where the detective had to look. And so, the video started:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A Tinsley from two years at his desk drinking coffee tiredly, and soon, the Tinsley looked like he was changing appearance and the day and the background around him aged. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Next shot was Tinsley sitting down in an airport, next to him a case and above him a sign that simply had ‘Rome’ written over it. Then, Tinsley looked at the camera and smiled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rome was beautiful, and then it panned over to both Ricky and Tinsley hugging each other, Tinsley leaning in for a kiss but Ricky pulling away. And next pictures were of Sicily, and there was Ricky’s Grandma hugging Tinsley.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shot of Ricky crying, and next is Tinsley talking in italian, although with a few struggles he was communicating with his cousins and whatnot, and they liked him! Or they were just charmed by the tall man.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Millions of lanterns in the sky and Tinsley struggling to let go of his one, Ricky saying something in italian to someone and running up to Tinsley to help him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Them dancing. Them swimming. Them. Them. Them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Them in Paris, Tinsley in a bathtub, off key singing panning towards a bathroom door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Them dressed as a couple of Brides, next shot of Tinsley doubling over and leaning on Ricky laughing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Next picture was them in tuxedos, Tinsley looking jittery meanwhile Ricky held him close by the waist, behind them the Opera of Paris.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Final pictures were just domestic, and that made the entire crew smile. The picture with Tinsley in the blindfold from a few minutes ago-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley started crying at the last picture, and suddenly there was a video fully in black but it was clear it was recorded with the same camera, Ricky’s whispering voice was heard: “Hey, I’d like to marry you someday, y’know? I love ya, Tinman.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a non committal noise and shuffling: “Rick, you’re being too loud, I want to sleep. I love you too, sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Tinsley turned to Ricky, and he was already on his knees: “Do we have a deal, detective?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He laughed, and reached into his coat pulling out a ring for Ricky himself: “I think we might.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The crew behind the screen cheered and the lovebirds embraced each other, full of happy tears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. there are two love birds among us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there is one imposter and one nervous wreck among us</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tinsley was slightly panicking in his seat, his peers accusing each other, meanwhile he was trying to stop squirming in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you ok? You seem... Nervous."</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh, it’s just… They’re calling a meeting for anything and not letting me finish any task, it’s stressing me out… I’m slow in doing stuff, it’s hard doing it with all these clothes and layers-...” </p><p> </p><p>The other man hummed, his golden eyes turned slightly more orange as he analyzed his next possible target, one was already killed by him, but they keep pointing at the wrong people: it’s actually hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I get it… If you want we can go do stuff togeth-”</p><p>“Oh! No, no- It’s fine… I’ll be ok, just… I wish there weren’t as many emergency meetings.”</p><p>The meeting finally finished, no one was voted out and Tinsley quickly positioned his goggles on his head and quickly went to Medbay, and the golden eyed player followed.</p><p>He grinned as he was about to attack but- Tinsley was no longer there, his grin faded and proceeded to go into the multiple next rooms, but as he entered electrical, he saw Tinsley crouching down next to the cables, but he also saw someone else in the room. He sighed and quickly approached where Tinsley was, surrounding the man with his presence and pressing up against him.</p><p>“Heyyyy pal, uh… I have some difficulties with the wiring, I’m kind of… Colour blind? I can’t see which wire goes where.”</p><p>Tinsley’s heart was pounding but he nodded, “Uhm, sure… I’m Tinsley by the way.”</p><p>“Ricky.”</p><p>He nodded again, and started telling how to do the wiring, but as soon as they finished the task, the lights went out.</p><p>“No! Fuck- Ricky, stay close.” Tinsley quickly took Ricky’s hand and stayed close, Tinsley advancing to turn lights back on. However, as Ricky was about to commit a crime, he… felt a soft tenderness coming from the other man as he held his hand close…</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck, I only had to be also touch starved-’</p><p>And as he thought that, a meeting was called and Tinsley lead him back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>At the table, TInsley still held his hand close, and got close to Ricky. “I’m sorry, you’re the only one who I talked to- And I’m more of the… Research time than this.”</p><p> </p><p>Ricky blushed but nodded, suddenly feeling kind of protective over the tall man that is showing him a bit of kindness and suddenly his heart broke:</p><p>“I don’t know, White seems sus.”</p><p>“Wh- What? I-I didn’t- I swear!” Tinsley stuttered out, and suddenly the line was said:</p><p>“I can clear Tinsley, I was with him all the time and he didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Ricky knew this well, since he himself was an impostor- and he decided to throw the ball well: “Now that you’re saying this, Orange seems sus, they’ve been quiet-”</p><p>And hell broke loose once more, but Tinsley was close to him, safely close to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. tinsley's nervousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TINSLEY HAS NERVOUS TICS YOUR HONOUR, LET HIM RELAX&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricky picked up easily on Tinsley's nervous ticks, as Ricky said: "He's nervous most of the time".</p><p>He confessed that his first goal as an official thing was to get Tinsley to stop biting on everything, or at least stop biting his knuckles, who sometimes had to have bandages because they hurt that much more than usual because he spent all his days doing paperwork.</p><p>When Ricky took Tinsley on his first date, he realized that Tinsley was gnawing on his lower lip as they were setting out to the restaurant.</p><p>Tinsley was wearing a suit RIcky had made for him in a navy colour, meanwhile Ricky was wearing a similar one in dark red, so they matched beautifully. Tinsley would sometimes smile at him when he caught Ricky staring, and Ricky would flush but quickly went to hold the detective's hand, not only to calm himself and his partner, but also from stopping chewing on the knuckles-</p><p>On the date, Ricky noticed that Tinsley looked more relaxed after he realized they were in a corner, secluded from the rest. They ate in silence, sometimes making a quip that made both of them softly laugh.</p><p>As they decided to finally head out, they smiled widely and held each other's hands until they arrived to Ricky's, where they were supposed to watch a movie that Tinsley would choose (he chose Barbie Princess Charm School, clearly to fuck around and laugh).</p><p>As they settled down and cuddled, Tinsley did nip on his knuckles, but after Ricky noticed it, he took both of his hands, and cuddled even closer to the detective, TInsley relaxing slowly.</p><p>By the middle of the movie, Ricky heard a soft snore coming from above, and as he looked over, he noticed that Tinsley was asleep. Not chewing on anything, relaxed in a criminal's apartment, softly asleep in his most vulnerable state.</p><p>Ricky smiled and slowly maneuvered Tinsley so he could have the detective's head in his lap and he pet his hair: "Thank you for trusting me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. sick tinsley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TINSLEY IS SICK!!! &lt;33</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tinsley was laying unmoving in his bed, Albert was close to his head, a paw on Tinsley's back of the head meanwhile the other cats were simply roaming around the house now that there aren't any twig legs to stop their mischief.</p><p>That was until there was a window being opened and a soft thud was heard from the office, Tinsley was still fast asleep in his room, clearly tired of being sick and having to deal with this alone.</p><p>A bunch of cats got close to the criminal, curious about him but as soon as they sniffed, they appeared to get close to him and demand pets. "Hey, hey little shits. Where's your dad at, hm?"</p><p>Apollo, the neighbour's cat meowed knowingly, even if he was the neighbour's cat, he still hang around more at Tinsley's due to company. Ricky took interest in him seeing he was completely grey but had two brown spots on his eyes, which were green, it simply reminded him of Tinsley in a way.</p><p>Apollo meowed once more, and started heading towards Tinsley's bedroom, the cat slipped through the door easily since it was ajar enough for a cat, Ricky peeped and hesitated, seeing Tinsley not moving and on his side but soon he heard a soft mumble after Apollo disappeared behind Tinsley's body.</p><p>It was endearing in a way, so he softly knocked on the door. "Hey, Tins?"</p><p>It was silent until he heard rustling and he saw Tinsley's head peek out of the covers, him trying to sit up but a completely black cat kept him from being able to do so by holding his head in his paws, meanwhile the grey cat appeared to be found underneath the cover, peeking from under the detective's chin.</p><p>"... Did- Did the cat climb under your shirt?"</p><p>There was a 'mhm' noise and the covers were slightly uncovered, the grey cat appeared to be under the shirt, poking his head out where TInsley's is. </p><p>Ricky smiled at the sight and approached the bed, sitting on it’s side. “You ok? You’d be on your third cup of coffee by now.”</p><p>“Fifth cup, but I hate this… I feel warm and cold and I- I feel weak and vulnerable,” TInsley whined, Albert purring as TInsley reached out to pet him as a chep tactic to hide his face in his hand as well.</p><p>Ricky smiled, “That’s fine. I’ll keep you safe.” Ricky threaded his hands through Tinsley’s hair and he felt Tinsley slightly lean into it, he slowly moved his hand down to Tinsley’s forehead and Tinsley let out a whimper as he felt the cold hand against his forehead.</p><p>“Rick,” He whined, but Ricky just smiled and kissed his forehead. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll go make you some soup, you whiney dork”</p><p>“‘s not fair… ‘m… tired” Tinsley mumbled before slowly dozing off again, Ricky giggled but nodded. </p><p>He headed to the kitchen to cook some soup.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. WITCH WITCH WITCH!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prank goes wrong and Tinsley cries</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wouldn’t have happened if Ricky had just kept his tricky magic to himself and not tried to prank Tinsley in any way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what Tinsley thinks anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wouldn’t have happened if Tinsley knew proper magic and not just healing herbs and potions, he would be able to reverse this spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was Ricky’s side of the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, the story was that Ricky decided to play a prank on Tinsley by making him shorter for a day, nothing too annoying, he just wanted to see how the twig man would handle being his height. He knew Tinsley cycled most of the time to his office, but the seat would be way too high this time for him to do it, so the prank was annoying but innocent enough to not cause any harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, even if Tinsley was a witch, he didn’t really enjoy spell casting as a kid, so he never picked it up aside from the basic self-defense and healing spells he knew would be useful, he was always more of a potions and herbs kind of guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But although he wasn’t keen on spell casting, he was quite susceptible to the magic and the loopholes inside of it, the usual spell that would change your hairstyle into whatever suited best the occasion: his hair grew longer and made itself into a very pretty braid (he was not complaining, however that wasn’t what he was looking for, he was trying to get his hair untangled not </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it wasn’t hard for the spell that was supposed to make you ‘shorter’ to take Tins back to the point in his life where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>shorter than Ricky. Which clearly Ricky didn’t expect as he saw Tins getting shorter but also his facial features becoming softer and his light stubble disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ricky maybe didn’t feel bad, he always wanted to see teen pictures of Tinsley, and this was even a fun way of seeing the usual Tinsley clothes hang on him as if they were his older brother’s or something along those lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was before Tinsley looked at himself and gasped, he ran up to Ricky and grabbed him by the shirt and quickly shook him with as much force as his now tinier body had: “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” Tinsley opted to scream out, as Ricky still kept staring at the young Tinsley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck he did that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is witnessing a young version of Tinsley be mad and full of emotions and it feels quite surreal and also intruding now that he thought further about it, he shouldn’t be able to see TInsley angry, because teen Tinsley wasn’t supposed to be that. He was just supposed to be a teen and decide to become a detective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And seeing Tinsley be so angry and affected? Now it felt bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley kept shaking him and punching softly into Ricky, clearly not wanting to leave a bruise but he did want to make Ricky snap out of it and help him go back to his normal body </span>
  <em>
    <span>right this instant</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ricky looked down and saw how Tinsley’s hair was disheveled and decided to just put a hand in that fluff of hair and he ran his hands through it, Tinsley seemed to just shudder and grab at Ricky's shirt, bunching it up in his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ricky slowly hugged the other’s frame, he heard sniffling come from Tinsley and he knew he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly messed up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley was softly punching again, mumbling ‘i hate yous’, crying silently. The same silent cries he would sometimes hear when Tinsley lost desperation, was he trained from this young to make his cries not heard?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Did Tinsley hurt from the beginning all this time?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shh, shh, it’s fine, bud. You can cry it all out, I’ll try to get you back, shhh-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop patronizing me! Stop! I hate you! You always do this, I hate you! I don’t- I don’t understand- I-” He sobbed, hiccuping, “Why do you want to make my life harder?! I´-I thought you liked me- I thought you’d… Understand…” He hiccuped once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ricky felt like a dick, to say the least, however he had to let his magic charge up enough to be able to turn Tinsley back, so he just… Kept the crying and sniffling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere along the crying and sniffling, he was able to move their positions to somewhere more comfortable and Tinsley ended up cuddled up on Ricky’s lap and he was still softly sniffling, holding onto Ricky for dear life, from time to time he would bury his face “further” (it was more of a nuzzling) into the crook of the other’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even through all of this, Tinsley seeked comfort in Ricky even if he’s the reason he’s stuck like that for a few hours. It really stung that through all of these events, no matter how hard Ricky fucked up, Tinsley still stayed by his side because he trusted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trusted Ricky and he was by his side and he decided to still seek comfort in him in any way, shape or form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he felt Tinsley’s breathing even out and the grasp on his shirt untightening slightly, he sighed and tried to muster up the energy to undo his spell so he didn’t have to make Tinsley suffer any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, even if tired, he could undo the spell because of the power of ‘friendship’ and ‘love!’... Or what his mother called it: ‘Adrenaline pump to save someone’ and even if the situation wasn’t dire, he wanted to just… Make Tinsley feel safe again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley glowed a bit and soon he was to his old body, suddenly a bit heavier, but not as much as Ricky would have thought, but he had a lapful of a sleeping Tinsley on himself and he didn’t dare move as so to disturb the peaceful expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He adjusted his hands around the detective’s waist and brought him closer and he sat up fully on the sofa and cuddled up. As he did so, he felt Tinsley’s body shudder. “... ‘m cold.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ricky sighed and pulled a blanket out of thin air, quickly covering the both of them, Tinsley stretching out to just lay on his side and cuddle into Ricky. “You’re the length of a human blanket” the criminal softly whispered, but Tinsley just hummed and then felt how one of his feet dangled off the sofa when he moved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? I’m… Back-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, you are. You can still sleep, you tired yourself out there, I don’t mind, you’re safe here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>in my arms, </span>
  </em>
  <span>left unsaid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley hummed once more and buried his head in Ricky’s neck once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that all evening and night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. CRIMINAL TINSLEY???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tinsley comes out but he's a criminal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"And- And- I-I don't want to play the 'straight guy who plays gay' anymore! I'm Bi, Ricky! I'm bi! I like women and men! I like listening to rock and indie and I enjoy screaming to heavy metal and I enjoy wearing sweatpants and pajamas and I enjoy wearing dresses and that doesn't make me any less of a man!" He cries out, still cuffed to his own bedframe.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Ricky had to use some maybe brute force and dirty play to try and get a confession out of Ricky, however Tinsley was too smart, all he did was crying out about his life problems and playing the pity card of 'I was put in a box, and I'm now scared to get out!'. He knew Ricky must have been recording-</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"I-I-... I love drawing and art, I love playing my violin and collecting flowers but I miss the internet and I miss my uncle and I miss-... I miss my ex, because even if she was a toxic bitch, I feel like she didn't deserve to die in a car accident and and-" He hiccupped, tears falling down.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Or maybe Tinsley was too vulnerable of a position right now, and Ricky quickly just shut down the recorder and hugged Tinsley, uncuffing him. Tinsley quickly curled like an octopus around Ricky and tried to level is breathing, but Ricky soon felt something was wrong, but not in a bad sense, just... In the peace of the world. Tinsley nuzzled his head into the crook of Ricky's neck, and soon he felt a scrap of teeth against his skin and- Soon he felt how the recorder fell from its placement with a soft thud on the bed, he spit out the small part of the cable he bit through and smiled against Ricky's skin.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"And- And..." He sniffed,</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"I stole those art pieces to return them to the places they come from. I stole the Mona Lisa and flew her to Italy, I took some of the Egyptian art from Paris and returned it to Egypt... And they paid a good sum...." He sobbed, "... And I feel bad for the colonizers..."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>And Ricky then tensed up. He felt soft huffs and Tinsley's body shaking with soft laughter, "That's a lie."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He smiled against Ricky's neck and slowly reached for the recorder, he threw it against a wall and Ricky gasped- Tinsley let go and he had a smirk as he laid down once again against his bed, knowing well what he had done.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"... You bastard." Ricky claimed, but all Tinsley did was giggle. He <em>giggled</em> and Ricky thought it was a cute giggle for a criminal (which he shouldn't even care about but he did).</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Mhm, I guess."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I created an entire AU around this concept and I might go further into it once I finish Letters Unsent!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. TEACHER/TEACHER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tinsley is a sleep deprived teacher and Ricky is a caring with a psychology teacher. I mean, what else could I have asked for?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tinsley finished correcting his last essay and he sighed, reclining on his chair, letting his hair flap onto his forehead and he just... Relaxed, he looked at the time and he noticed how he still could maybe steal a sandwich from the communal fridge in the department, but he couldn't find himself to get up, not even lift his hands and he felt dizzy.</p><p><em>'Wait, am I dying? AT WORK?? MY INSURANCE DOESN'T COVER THI-'</em> Tinsley thought, before his eyelids started to get heavy, but soon he heard rapid knocking on his door and a familiarly new voice chimed:</p><p>"Hey! Tinsel, you in? I haven't seen you on your spot-" Ricky opened the door and saw the reclined man in the seat and quickly shut up.</p><p>"R-Rick-" Tinsley reached out and fell from the chair, Ricky quickly ran next to him and assessed the situation: Tinsley appeared to be unconscious yet breathing, ok, he knows what to do.</p><p>He lays Tinsley in the needed position and he sighs, brushing Tinsley's hair out of the man's face and he looks around. "What the fuck did you do?" He muttered to himself, and quickly took the messanger bag the man owned and decided to look through it.</p><p>And all he found were books, random notes and two post it notes to remind him to eat at home since he forgot to eat, but they looked rumpled up and not even looked at.</p><p>"Holy fuck, you're-  You're unbelievable. I chase you all the way here, and yet... You refuse to-" Ricky sighed exasperated, looking over at Tinsley, he got up and called the school nurse, then went to get a bottle of water and soon he returned to the tall man's side and quickly slipped his bent legs under the man's head. There was still no reply...</p><p>The bell rang and he heard a few kids enter the room, but he turned to them and gave them a death glare when they tried snickering to each other about something.</p><p>They quickly sat at the back of the class as if nothing was happening, Ricky sighed and soon enough after more students arrived, the nurse came in and helped Tinsley anyway they could, and when he finally got Tinsley into the nurse wing he decided to conduct Tinsley's class (or better said, just take over for a bit, give back the essays and explain that Tinsley will probably be on leave because he'll force the boss to give him one).</p><p>After multiple kids cheered when the bell rang once more, Ricky realised he was free for the day and he ran to the nursing room, where he found Tinsley still sideways, but this time gripping the blanket that the nurse probably set down on him.</p><p>Ricky stayed next to Tinsley, until he heard soft murmurs coming from the man and the short one buried his fingers in the other's hair to slowly pet him.</p><p>"Hmmm... Where am I?"</p><p>"You're in the nurse's office, what'd you do?"</p><p>Tinsley closed his eyes and groaned: "Forgot to eat" he whispered.</p><p>Ricky shook his head, but decided to maybe scold the taller man a bit more, so he decided to play his intimidating act up: "I'm sorry, what was that?"</p><p>"I forgot to eat! I forgot to eat with so many things on my mind, now can you not treat me like a child..."</p><p>Ricky moved Tinsley's head so they could be looking at each other clearly: "Well, if you don't want me to treat you like a child: stop acting like a fucking baby. Children at least want food and ask for it, you forget meals. That's unhealthy, don't make me analyse you."</p><p>Tinsley looked down, but when he tried to move his head away from looking at Ricky, the man holding his head tightened the grip and put on a fake pout. "Oh, does wittle tinsey Tinsley not want to be analysed? I can help you, y'know. I gotta use my degree somewhere, right?"</p><p>Tinsley was about to speak, but he felt a weird mist around his eyes, and he shook his head, trying to get away from Ricky and the contact.</p><p>When Ricky saw the reaction, he quickly let go and just knelt down next to Tinsley's bed, looking at him, as the man started crying, and once he saw TInsley reach out, *then* he decided to hug the man close.</p><p>"You can trust me, I can't tell anyone."</p><p>"... I hate it, I hate it. My mum would just- She didn't care? She didn't care, and she told me no one would- But father and you are proving me wrong time and time again and I miss father now, and I really want to eat but I just feel too overwhelmed and my stomach sometimes feels sick at the thought of food, not in like a 'ew food' but in more of a 'ew, i did nothing today to deserve this and i must earn this or else i'll fail everyone' and- And-"</p><p>He quickly got shushed down by Ricky, he gripped the man's shirt, he felt how he had cried but he suddenly felt more comfortable and calm, weirdly letting that all out was... liberating.</p><p>Ricky rubbed Tinsley's back in circles, then even started to draw, but when he was about to ask Tinsley if he was done, he felt the man's fist hold tighter onto Ricky's shirt and he realised that the taller man was dreaming.</p><p>He smiled and settled Tinsley back on the bed and sighed, "Welp, I'll wake you up from your cry nap in about 20 minutes, enjoy it."</p><p>He snickered and went to grab Tinsley's stuff and his own to bring them back to the office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. CANDY CANES!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw putting bloody candy canes in mouths, eating said bloody candycanes</p><p>ASIDE FROM THAT?? A VERY FESTIVE DRABBLE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ricky finally landed his final blow with the candy, he quickly put the not entirely dirty part of it in his mouth to quickly to asses the situation at hand, he positioned the body in such a way that no one would suspect it until some days later and bolted out of the house as fast as he could.</p><p>He completely forgot he had a candy cane in his mouth, so as soon as he got inside the shared apartment he let the candy cane rest on the table, quickly going into the bathroom to clean off his hands and clothes, but as soon as he came back to the kitchen to check up on the candy cane: it wasn't there.</p><p>He quickly panicked and started rummaging through the kitchen until he decided to search the living room and that's where he saw it-</p><p>Tinsley chewing on the candy, from time to time licking his lips as he stood over the living room table and tried to decipher the next clue from Dr. Fear. He was about to get on the bloody bit, he seemed to endorsed to have noticed the light (too) red tint over the white stripes that may have signaled that it was dirty in any kind of way.</p><p>Ricky was about to stop his boyfriend from biting into it, but he took the fast decision of not saying anything, watching with morbid curiosity as to how will the tall man react.</p><p>And as Tinsley bit into the bloody part, his face contorted into a weird grimace and he licked the candy again and Ricky quickly covered his mouth.</p><p>"Why does it taste like-" He then smelt it and then he quickly dropped the candy down onto the floor, noticing a pair of legs by the doorway leaning on it.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK. THAT'S SO FUCKING DISGUSTING." Tinsley yelled at Ricky, but all Ricky did was get close to Tinsley and reached to take the detective's collar in his hand and the taller man tensed visibly.</p><p>"... You're so fucking nasty, I hate you."</p><p>"Of course you do, I know you secretly enjoyed it." He kissed Tinsley and swiped a tongue over Tinsley's lips to clean any redness from the blood that was left on the mouth of his boyfriend. "Mm, 's good. I can get you used to it."</p><p>"That's so fucking disgusting... Do it again." Tnsley whispered, blushing and putting his hands on Ricky's hips, smiling into the kiss once more.</p><p>"... The kissing or the letting you eat a candy cane with blood?"</p><p>"Kissing! The kissing, you moron-" And he was silenced again.</p><p>"Don't speak that way to royalty, you peasant."</p><p>Tinsley laughed softly and he kissed Ricky's forehead and then he spoke sofly: "Alright your majesty, clean the floor off of the sweets and sugar and then I'll let you drag me away wherever."</p><p>Ricky smirked, "Oh? Oh. We're <em>so</em> watching Nightmare Before Christmas as you fall asleep and cuddle into me."</p><p>"Seems like a plan, now cHOP CHOP! The sugar's melting."</p><p>Ricky tutted and slapped Tinsley's hip playfully, making the other yelp softly, but still smile. "Bossy."</p><p>"Got it from you!"</p><p>And they left it at that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>